User blog:Hipper/M. Bison vs. Bowser
Season 1 Episode 2: Bowser, King of the Koopas M. Bison, CEO of Shadoloo WHO IS DEADLIEST! Overview Bowser: +Can shoot fire, either in projectiles or spewing +Master of Dark Magic +Has sharp claws +Very strong +Very durable shell, can be used for attack and defense +Slightly Intelligent +Very durable without shell also +Can become Giga Bowser, Dry Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, etc. -Very slow -Is defeated by Mario on regular basis -Also defeated by Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Peach -Arrogant and clumsy M. Bison: +Master of Pyscho Power +Very agile +Can brainwash people +Can levitate in the air for as long as possible +Can teleport +Can become Final Bison +Amazing durability +Powerful enough to take on both Ryu and Ken +Survive Raging Demon +Can possess foe if body is lost -Defeated by Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, Akuma, Seth and Cammy -Moves leave him open if he misses -Arrogant Comparison Intelligence: M. Bison *M. Bison is able to create new beings and is able to outwit his opponents easily. He is also a master manipulator unlike Bowser who is often portrayed as dimwitted and clumsy. Strength: Bowser *Bowser is seen able to lift castles and trains while Bison's best strength feat is throwing people like Zangief or Rufus. Speed: M. Bison *M. Bison is quick and agile, plus his ability to teleport, easily out speeds Bowser in everyway. Weaponry: Tie *Neither are seen using weapons in battle. Transformations: Bowser *Bison is limited to Final Bison and Soul Bison while Bowser can become Dreamy Bowser, Giga Bowser, Dry Bowser, etc. Durability: Bowser *Though Bison has survived being shot, being electrocuted and Akuma's Raging Demon, Bowser has survived the sun, plus lava on many occasions, plus black holes during the Mario Party series. Prediction In a very close battle, I say Bowser this one due to his durability and strength able to counter Bison's speed and intelligence. Poll After 3 days of voting, a battle will be made to determine the winner. WHO IS DEADLEST? Bowser M. Bison Battle Bowser is at his castle thinking of how to beat Mario when Bison teleports in. He kicks Bowser into his throne, starting the battle. Bowser gets up and shoots two fireballs at Bison. Bison teleports out of the way, and kicks Bowser. Bowser takes the hit and ground pounds Bison into the ground. Bison then is knocked back when Bowser socks him in the face with his claw. Bison then uses a Pyscho Crusher, but Bowser retailitates by spinning in his shell, stabbing Bison. Bison grunts in pain as Bowser slashes Bison with his claw. Bison then performs a Scissor Kick, and hits Bowser. Bowser throws a punch, but Bison leaps into the air and performs a Head Stomp. Bowser sees this coming, and hides in his shell, stabbing Bison's leg. Bison howls in pain as Bowser drop kicks out the window and into an airship. The airship flies off as Bowser and Bison are socking each other blow after blow, but Bison kicks Bowser back and starts glowing purple. Bison had became Final Bison and was ready to duel. In return, Bowser became Giga Bowser and the two ran at each other. Final Bison kicked Bowser, but Bowser didn't even feel anything. Bowser then grabs Bison and squishes him under his weight. Bison then teleports behind Bowser and performs a Final Pyscho Crusher. The blast hits Giga Bowser very hard, causing him to knock the airship down into the ground. Normal Bowser got back up and saw Bison was now a spirit. Bison attempted to possess Bowser, but Bowser used a bit of his dark magic, finishing off Bison once and for all. Winner: Bowser Expert's Opinion Bowser was stronger, and more durable enough to fight against Bison. Also, Bowser had a more versatile fight style while Bison relied on his Pyscho Power for help. Category:Blog posts